sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang the Cat
Wolfgang is the Fursona of User:Hunter1034 Basic Info Name: Dalton (hates his real name) Nicknames: *Wolfgang *Sparky (used primarily by Violet somtimes by the rest of The Marionettes) Age:'''15 '''Fur: White Hair: White, short Eye color: Red Clothing: Blue jeans :Black shirt :Brown boot-like shoes :Metalic guitar on back Relationships Family *Unamed Father (Deceased) *Unamed Mother (Deceaced) *Darcy the Cat Friends If you have a Fursona/character, and consider me a friend put their name here. *Ryushu the Cat *Johnny D. the Fox *Pintor the Nexus *Zack the Cat *Sorrow the Seedrian *Darcy the Cat *Tigero Rivals *Darcy the Cat Enemies coming soon (after he makes some enemies) Skills, Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities *He can mimic any voice he has ever heard (really adaptable vocal-cords) *He is an awesome guitarist *He is stronger and faster than he looks (Because of the nanobots he accidentally injected himself with when he was seven years old) *He can use electrical attacks (Nanobots again) *He can absorb incoming eletrical attacks (it may hurt a bit, but...) *...He can't be killed by electricity because of it. *He is immune to ONLY fatal poison. (anything other than fatal and he's affected) *Spectrakinesis (only in any timeline after Project overkill) *Flight with wings identical to Violets, which he keeps hidden (only in any timeline after Project overkill) Weaknesses He's not as durable as other people... *Fire *Ice *Guns *Explosions *Heavy objects *Magic *Can't drive any form of vehicle (NEVER let him drive!) Attacks *ThunderPunch *Thunder Fang *Volt Tackle *Thunder *Thunder Wave *Thunder Kick *Thunderbolt *Charge Beam *Shock Tail *Zap Palm *Chaos Beacon *Mega Shock *Lightning Inferno *Lightning Slash *Volt-Driver *Dark Fang (After project overkill) *Night Slash (After project overkill) *Dark Pulse (After project overkill) *Blades of Darkness (After project overkill) *Dark Rift (After project overkill) *Dark Nova Blast (After project overkill) *Dark Palm (After project overkill) *River of Darkness(After project overkill) *Shadow Claw(After project overkill) *Shadow Punch(After project overkill) *Ominous Wind(After project overkill) Super Forms (none as of now) Likes and Dislikes Likes *Music *His nickname *Inferna *Amadeus *His nanobot abilities *Computers *Books *Guns *Explosives (BOOM BOOM!!!!!!!!) Dislikes *Fire *Hights *Driving (ususaly ends with a big crash) *His real name *Little Rubber Rooms (I'M NOT INSANE!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!) Amadeus It's Wolfgang's Guitar! Its a really REALLY REALLY Hi-tec device, capible of doing more than your average guitar It can: *Change it's tone to mach any other guitar in existance *Change into many differant melee weapons (it normaly becomes some form of staff) *Change into several guns, complete with ammo (doesn't do this much...) Inferna :Inferna is Woulfgang's one and only pokemon. She's a Vulpix that was given to Wolfgang as a gift from his parents on his 8th birthday, and the two quickly became the best of friends. They have learned how to fight side-by-side over the years and are rarely apart. She detests her Pokeball, and Wolfgang only sends her into it if she has fainted or the situaltion is to dangerous for Wolfgang to risk keeping her out. RPs he's in Werehog Plague He shows up in Part 4 of the RP in time to stop Were-Hunter from bitting J. He helped cure Hunter (momentarily) by distracitng Hunter long enough for J use the vial on him. After the 'cured' weres changed back he was bitten, but did not change for some reason... He passed out after a battle with the Weres Kotuu, Hunter, and Fortuna. Quotes "FEAR THE ALBINO!!!" -His most used Battle-cry ---- "I'm not strong... It's the nanobots... Take them away, and I'd be less usefull than Albus minus Argatha..." -His thoughts on 'his' abbilites... Trivia *I am not a albino in real life, I is a ginger. *I have a cat named Wolfgang (no, he isn't albino either. He is a normal Maine Coon cat.) *He and his guitar were named after the famous composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. See-also Wolflet (Crack Pairing)